


Day 8: Slippery

by Multi_Fandom_Insanity



Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Felix is only mentioned, M/M, mentions of stab wounds and blood, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Insanity/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Insanity
Summary: Day 8: Slippery. Spoilers for the end of Season 12 episode 18. ‘Felix just stabbed Tucker. Tucker is hurt. I need to get to Tucker.’ All these thoughts run through Wash’s head as he rushes to where the other man lies.
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560193
Kudos: 18





	Day 8: Slippery

**Author's Note:**

> Today was rough, not going to lie, I wasn't sure I was getting one written today. But here it is! A little different than what I usually write.

Day 8: Slippery. Spoilers for the end of Season 12 episode 18. ‘Felix just stabbed Tucker. Tucker is hurt. I need to get to Tucker.’ All these thoughts run through Wash’s head as he rushes to where the other man lies.

‘Felix just stabbed Tucker. Tucker is hurt. I need to get to Tucker.’ All these thoughts run through Wash’s head as he rushes to where the other man lies. Dropping to his knees he skids the last few feet, not caring about the dirt to his armor. “Tucker, stay with me.” The gray-clad soldier pulls his gloves off, knowing he won’t be able to get the pressure needed with the, on. 

Theoretically, Washington knows there will be blood. His friend was just stabbed, why wouldn’t there be blood? That doesn’t stop the almost stomach-heaving sensation when he tries to put pressure on the wound only for his hands to slide across the slippery substance. “No, no, no, no. Tucker?” Can you hear me?”

“Wash?” The voice coming from the aqua-colored soldier in rough and barely audible, but the blond hears it, and that’s enough for now.

“Yeah, yeah I’m here. Just keep breathing, you’re doing great, help is coming soon. Donut, where is that medic?!”

“I don’t know, Wash, they should be here soon. They know our location!”

“Wash, it… it’s okay.”

“No, Tucker! Don’t you do this to me, not now! Stay with me.” 

“You can let me go.”

“No, I can’t.” Wash wills himself to not cry, even with his helmet on where nobody would notice. He can’t lose Tucker, not after just finding him. “Fuck,” he utters, his hand slipping again. “Why is there so much blood, and where the fuck is that medic?!”

“Wash.”

“Tucker?” Nothing. “Tucker?!” Still no response. “Shit, Tucker, say something!”

“Wash!” The blond wakes, gasping for breath, feeling too heavy to move. “It’s okay, it’s me, Tucker. You’re safe, nothing’s wrong, nobody’s attacking. You were having a nightmare.”

“Tuck-” his name is cut off by a cough, the older man curling into him in no particular way, seeming as if he lets go he’ll disappear. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m here.” The darker-skinned man slips a hand into the bright blond hair, carding his fingers through it, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards despite himself, knowing that there are a few strands of gray weaving themselves throughout the blond. Once the other man’s breathing has slowed, he speaks again, “ you want to tell me about it or not?”

“Don’t want to keep you up. It’s, like, three, I’ll go make coffee and read.”

“Nope, I don’t care about being up. I want you to sleep a little more if you can. Or at least rest, you need it. If you don’t want to talk, that’s fine, but if your only reason was keeping me up, then tell me.”

“Thought I lost you.” From his odd position, Wash slides a pale hand off Tucker’s leg where it had been resting and up to his abdomen, thumbing across the scar left by Felix. “The medic couldn’t get to you in time, and,” a sniffle and a small pause, “and there was… fuck there was so much blood, and it was slippery and I couldn’t put enough pressure on it to keep you alive until the medic got there. It felt so real, I thought you were gone.”

“I’m right here. We’re safe. War’s over, Charon is gone, Hargrove is behind bars, we’re in hiding, finally able to relax. I got you.” Tucker settles back down into the mattress, almost pulling his boyfriend on top of him. “Good?”

“Yeah, I think. That one will just take me a while to get out of my head.”

“Yeah. It’s okay, though, you know? If you ever have one that doesn’t wake me, please feel free to wake me so I can help.”

“Yeah, I know. You just always look so… peaceful there.”

“True. But I’d rather be helping you through something hard and be a little tired the next day rather than have everything build up in you.”

“Thank you. I love you, T.”

“I love you, too, Wash.”


End file.
